Beloved Ouran
by harukashiniazumiretsu
Summary: What about the twins falling in love with others...


Beloved Ouran (An Ouran High Fanfic)

Chapter 1 – The name Ouran

It was the month of January when everyone in Ouran High is busy for their coming programs.

"Hikaru, can you please give these costumes to our drama club?" asked Haruhi with a smile

Hikaru just smiled and took the box and went to the drama club.

"Uhmm, excuse me, Where should I put this?" asked Hikaru

The president of the drama club smiled at Hikaru and said "Arigatou Hitachiin-san"

On Hikaru's way out, he saw a girl with a long red straight hair in two ears. He didn't mind her and went his way straight but seems a force made him come closer to the girl.

"You need help?" asked Hikaru with his hands on his pocket.

The girl smiled and looked at her slowly. "Th-at will be a great Heeeeeeelp" The girl fall from the place she was standing.

Hikaru caught her and they're eyes got connected.

Hikaru didn't expect something to happen but his heart just felt so warm. It seems like his heart skipped a beat.

"C-can you put me down already?" requested the girl with deep emerald eyes.

Hikaru put her down while still looking at the girl. "Tell me, what's you're name.

The girl looked at him shyly. "You can call me Ouran-san if you would like"

Hikaru smiled and looked at her. "Is that your name? Wow you have the same name as our scho-"

"No! It's my family name. I just don't give my name to some random people here… I only let my close friends call me that." She replied with shyness.

"Hikaru, Hikaru Hitachiin… Pleased to meet you Ouran-san. Are you the daughter of the owner of our school?"

"Yes, I am… Hitachiin-kun"

"You know you can call me 'Hikaru' if you would like. I don't mind."

"So then, Hi-Hikaru-san…"

The president of the drama club a.k.a. Ouran's best friend just saw them so she thought of playing a prank with them. She called all the people and asked them to say out until she shuts down the system.

The lights went off then Ouran unintentionally hugged Hikaru.

"It's dark!" Shouted Ouran in a gentle but afraid manner.

"Are you alright?" Asked Hikaru that seems to be teasing the poor girl.

"N-no… I'm alright! I'm not afraid! I mustn't!" said the girl in a strong but weak voice.

"But you were hugging me… what's with that? Do you like me?" teased Hikaru.

"O-of course I'm not! Shut up!" shouted the girl but in a gentle voice

"You're feeling at home in my arms but then you're telling me to shut up?" complained Hikaru.

"I don't care….Just shut up…" She said in a weakening voice.

Silence won over the room's atmosphere until something breaks it with a large impact.

"Wha-what's that?" said the girl in a very scared voice while hugging Hikaru tighter.

"I think it was just the box. I think they didn't put it properly." Replied Hikaru blushing as they come closer to each at her.

The girl didn't replied but it seemed that she's crying. Hikaru noticed it so he hugged back the girl.

"Are you afraid of darkness?" He asked in a very serious voice.

"O-of course not!" said the girl but is obviously crying.

Hikaru hugged her tighter. "You can really say so if you really are. I'm not one of friends so you don't have to act strong in front of me…."

"May I borrow your arms for a while? Just this time?" The girl asked in a very slow and weakening voice.

The room suddenly was filled with light again and the drama club members caught them in a very close position. The member's stared at them then shouted in unison. "Kyaa~! "

Ouran blushed then suddenly pushes Hikaru away. "I-I'll be going" she said while running away from Hikaru.

All that's left in Hikaru was confusion of the feelings he have for Ouran and the stares of the drama club member at him that seems wants to ask of what happened. Hikaru blushes for he seems to know what they're thinking and so ran away.

On the other side, Kaoru was looking for Hikaru so he went to Haruhi. "Haruhi, Do you know where Hikaru went?" he asked.

"I asked him to bring something in the drama club. He's probably there." Smiled Haruhi.

Kaoru ran off and went to drama club but as when he was about to open the door he heard a very noisy, loud voice. "Move away whoever's there!" Shouted the girl on the other side of the door.

Kaoru didn't mind it and continued entering. As he open the door a girl, who was in a great rush accidentally bumped into him.

Both Kaoru and the girl with a straight long red hair fell on the ground and stared at each other. The girl's passionate emerald eyes attracted Kaoru's eyes made him blush.

The girl then suddenly realizes taking so much of her time looking at Kaoru. She stood up "Hey, what are you waiting for? Are you gonna lie there forever? Or, have you fallen love at first sight with me?" asked the girl reaching her hands to Kaoru.

Kaoru took her hand and felt the girl's soft and warm hands then he blushed. They stood in front of the door until the president of the drama club passed then kicked the girl into Kaoru. The girl got close into Kaoru and they exchanged stares again.

"Hey, aren't you on rush Ri-kun?" said the president looking at the girl.

The girl was shocked then shouted. "I'm late for club activities!"

The girl was about to run when Kaoru hold her hand. "What's your name? Can we meet again? Can we talk even more?" he asked while blushing.

The girl laughed. "Of course we can! You can always come to see me in track and field! You must call me Ouran-san. What's your name?" She said in a bit demanding manner.

"Kaoru!" shouted Kaoru blushing a bit.

The girl ran but she faced Kaoru with a smile before completely leaving. "See me run in the track and field Kaoru-kun!"

Kaoru watched the girl as she runs off away from him.

"This is gonna be fun" whispered the drama club president.

"What did you said?" asked Kaoru

The drama club president looked at him. "Oh, nothing… Never mind..." She smiled.


End file.
